


To the Edge of the Universe

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: BoKuroo Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Outer Space, Pre-Relationship, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo cannot remember a single person from his past but that seems to matter less and less the more he gets to know one person in particular.





	To the Edge of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuroo Week 2019  
> Day Two: April 2nd - Galaxies/Universe

“Name.”  The doctor, Shirofuku, requests as a red light scans over his body.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”  Kuroo stretches his fingers, hopes that the aches and pains of his joints and muscles is just another side effect like the short term amnesia and spotty vision.  “Designation Alpha-Alpha-Five-Two-Eight-Victor. Thirty-five years old, Coordination Specialist for JAXA or Japan’s Aerospace Exploration Agency. Assigned to Space Station Journey.”  Kuroo rattled off more information. He had woken half blind and in a state of confusion and panic. He had been made aware that Suspended Status had never been used to that extent before, that there might be unforeseen problems but so far everything seemed to be slowly coming back to him.

 

“You’re showing signs of dehydration,” Shirofuku reported, reading lines of information on her tablet that were being fed to her from the various devices Kuroo was hooked up to.  “Are you experiencing any other symptoms besides the mild aches you reported before?” Kuroo stretched his fingers once more, considered keeping somethings to himself before thinking better.

 

“I think the amnesia might be more long term than initially reported.”  Kuroo’s thumb rubbed absently over his ring finger. Shirofuku nodded, making a note on her tablet.

 

“Tell me what you do remember and I will see if your file reveals any missing information.”  Shirofuku tucked a strand of her dark red hair behind her ear as she gave Kuroo her full attention.

 

The Earth had quickly filled to capacity.  Humans had expanded out as much as they could so they started to build up and when that became too full they created long term Space Stations that orbited around Earth.  Yet even that became too much far too soon. Kuroo had grown up on one of those Space Stations, he was made an early orphan. There had been a sickness that rampaged the station, decimating the population.  Kuroo had survived but it had been months until anyone attempted a rescue, too concerned with contamination. Kuroo had lost what little he had, when JAXA came calling he answered because he wasn’t sure what else to do with his life.

 

Kuroo remembered the years of harsh training, long nights spent studying and crawling his way to the top.  A mission, to take a newly built state of the art station out into the wide expanse of the universe. There would be twelve separate crews of twelve people, all widely experienced and highly trained.  Kuroo would be put into stasis for almost two hundred years, or until the three specialist before him died. He was apart of the fourth crew.

 

“You seem to be remembering your own history quite well.”  Shirofuku reported, checking Kuroo’s memories with his file.  “A sense of deja vu or forgetting something is expected.” Kuroo rubbed at his tired eyes.

 

The Station was equipped with lighting that was supposed to replicate the changing of days to give the crew a concept of time.  Kuroo had grown up on a failing station that had always seemed to be in a state of dark so his sense of time had always seemed off.  But from the logs he was made to keep and the meals he ate he estimated it was nearly a month before he was finally allowed out of the small medical room he had woken up in.  He knew it was only procedure, to make sure his entire body was up to handling interaction with any other people.

 

Kuroo pulled at the hem of his overly starched uniform, feeling a bit silly for the formality when it was just the twelve of them for the foreseeable future.  He still felt as if he was missing something, had realized while he remembered in great detail his history and training, he remembered none of the people who would have made up his life.  Shirofuku had seemed interested but not too concerned.

 

Everyone was gathering to meet for the first time, Kuroo felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine as the rest of the crew entered the observation deck one by one.  Introductions all around from the engineer to the captain to the doctor.

 

The Captain, a serious-looking man by the name of Sawamura Daichi who had shook Kuroo’s hand in an almost crushing grip and was more cunning than his country accent portrayed him as, opened the metal walls to reveal floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the vast nothingness that was space.  They all stepped forward, looking to the left as a group to see a swirling purple, pink, and blue galaxy. It was terrifying and beautiful in a way only the universe could be.

 

Kuroo felt eyes on him, had felt eyes on him since he had stepped onto the observation deck.  It wasn’t concerning at first, they had all been sizing each other up. They had been paired as a crew after taking over a dozen very detailed tests that analyzed them as the ones who would work best together.  But they hadn’t known each other before.

 

At least that was the impression Kuroo had gotten.  He turned his head, saw the swirling galaxy in light brown eyes that almost appeared golden in the artificial light that was supposed to represent early morning.  Those eyes were heavy lidded but a wide grin spread across the chief tacitians face. He had a golden band around his ring finger, Kuroo knew this as an old Earth tradition symbolizing marriage.  He hadn’t known anyone still did that, especially someone who spoke with diction that portrayed one of the wealthier space stations.

 

“I know this might seem like an odd first order, especially since we are all highly trained in our own particular areas but I am assigning pairings.  It’s important that there is more than just one person who knows how to fix something that gets broken.” Sawamura spoke up, deep voice easily cutting across the soft chatter.  He broke everyone up into groups of two, not stumbling over any of the names. Kuroo asked if he had practiced that speech in the mirror, felt a swell of ridiculous pride when his assigned partner, Bokuto Koutarou, laughed behind him.

 

“Are you sure about that?”  Shirofuku asked, small amused smile curling up her wide mouth.  Sawamura looked between Kuroo and Bokuto before letting out a long suffering sigh.

 

“Why fight the inevitable.”  Sawamura said, as if he knew them them both inside and out.

 

Their titles were mostly a nod to the far distant past.  It was true they were on an overgrown ship but it needed a captain as badly as it needed a pilot, and considering it was self automated that meant not at all.  A more apt title would probably be peace keeper, or daycare worker. Sawamura’s job was to know the ins and out of the crew, to settle any disagreements before they could become a problem.  He was everyone's therapist, their psychologist, their bestfriend and father-figure. He was also in command of them, every decision or discovery was to be run through him first. It was not a job Kuroo envied.

 

“So you’re the coordination specialist?”  Bokuto popped up into Kuroo’s eyesight as everyone broke off into their respected pairs.  Kuroo felt his mouth twitch up in a grin though he wasn’t really positive why. “You’re the science guy right?”

 

“C’mon, I’ll show you my lab.”  Kuroo motioned for Bokuto to follow, which the other did.  The light bounced off the small piece of jewelry and Kuroo found himself speaking before he had really considered it.  “Did you know it’s an old Earth tradition for lovers to exchange rings during a marriage ceremony?” Bokuto’s grin was impossibly wide as he looked at Kuroo.  Kuroo thought he might be a little taller than the tactician but it could be his hair giving him added height. He had mostly kept it closely shaven, water was rare on his old station but they had plenty here and he had let it grow out.

 

“I know, that’s why my husband gave it to me.”  Bokuto admitted easily, throwing Kuroo off momentarily.  “His knuckles swell so he can’t wear the one I got him, so I’ve been holding onto it for him.”  Kuroo resisted the urge to stretch his fingers, his own knuckles were swollen and still ached but he believed it was from the prolonged stasis they had been in.  A side effect like his missing memories.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Kuroo apologized, feeling like a fool for bringing it up.

 

“For what?”  Bokuto asked.  “Oh you think I left him behind?  No he’s here. He uh- I guess you could say he’s kind of still asleep.”

 

“But you can’t see him.”  Kuroo couldn’t understand how someone could be so chipper about being away from someone they cared enough about to enter into a union with.  Bokuto looked at him with those golden brown eyes before a gentle smile light up his face.

 

“Maybe one day he’ll wake up and remember me, but until then I have you.”  Bokuto nudged Kuroo, there was a familiarity in the action that Kuroo did not mind.  “We’re partners after all, right? Captain’s orders. Someone once told me that sea captains could marry people, practically makes us a couple.”  Kuroo snorted as the door to his lab swooshed open.

 

“I’m not quite sure that’s what Sawamura meant when he paired people off.”  Kuroo said, not quite denying Bokuto though he wasn’t sure why. He just knew that he found Bokuto’s presence soothing to nerves he hadn’t even realized were frayed.  It felt like he could finally take a nice, deep breath and let go of tension he hadn’t realized he had been holding onto since waking. Perhaps even before he was put into stasis.

 

Bokuto listened to Kuroo’s lengthy and detailed explanation of his role unboard the station.  Kuroo found his own job interesting but knew few others did. Bokuto only interrupted with more questions, allowing Kuroo to go on long tangents about the probes they sent out to bring data back for him to analyze.

 

It wasn’t until later when Kuroo was dodging Bokuto’s expressive arm waving as he enthusiastically explained his own position amongst the crew of twelve that Kuroo began to get an inkling of something.  It tickled the back of his mind, an acknowledgement to the growing warmth inside him that spoke of more than just an easy friendship born of common circumstances and a friendly personality.

 

“Why did you decide to accept this mission?”  Kuroo asked as they walked down the long corridor together, meeting back up with the others for an evening meal.  The infinite universe spread out before them, separated by a seemingly insignificant amount of glass, reflected in golden brown eyes as they squinted in a happy smile.

 

“Because I’d follow my husband to the end of the universe if that’s what it meant to be with him.”  Bokuto’s fingers grazed Kuroo’s. It could have been an accident, Bokuto struck Kuroo as the type of person to always push into others space, the one who needed physical comfort.  But it felt like something more and Kuroo felt that sense of something just beyond his reach, a feeling that was coming familiar to him.

 

“Lucky guy.”  Kuroo said honestly, earning a wide spread grin from Bokuto.

 

“He is, isn’t he?  I’m amazing!” Bokuto yelled, voice echoing down the hall and earning an exasperated look from Sawamura who was walking ahead of them.

 

Kuroo was not sure if he would ever regain his full memory.  He wasn’t even sure if what he was feeling was just wishful thinking or the edge of the truth.  But they had an infinite universe spread out before them to figure it out and Bokuto didn’t seem as if he was planning to go anywhere anytime soon.  


End file.
